


Choices and Consequences

by NamelessAngel



Series: Break-Ups and Angst (Darcy and Bucky) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Break Up Talk, Cheating, Choices, F/M, Mentions of past brainwashing, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessAngel/pseuds/NamelessAngel
Summary: Darcy would never take away Bucky's ability to choose, not after Hydra had brainwashed him. But sometimes he had to face the consequences of those choices.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Series: Break-Ups and Angst (Darcy and Bucky) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743058
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	Choices and Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! 
> 
> I took a class that dealt with writing fanfiction this past semester and decided to wait till I graduated to post them. If I miss a trigger warning, let me know and I will add it. 
> 
> The assignment was "conflict" so I decided to be cliched and write romantic angst! This is unedited, so let me know if I miss something!
> 
> Standard Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with anything Marvel. The characters are not mine.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“I need you to be honest with me!” Darcy yelled, smacking her hand on the counter for emphasis. 

“I don’t know what you want me to say,” Bucky huffed, his crossed arms clenching and unclenching as the muscles twitched in his right arm while the metal of the left arm quietly _whirred_. 

“How about why you didn’t think to tell me?” she scoffed. “I had to find out from Jane, who heard from _Maria,_ that you had were posed with Britney on your last undercover op. Do you know how much that sucked?” 

“Darcy—” Bucky grunted. 

“No, don’t ‘Darcy’ me,” she said doing air quotes, “you told me when you went undercover with Agent Jones, with Sharon, even that time you had to pose as a couple with Steve!” 

“So why is it such a big deal this time?” Bucky glared, gesturing wide with his arms as if to prove his point. 

“ _Because_ you didn’t tell me. Every other time you have told me every last detail. But not this time. Why was this time any different?” Darcy argued, her anger and irritation simply making her exhausted by this point. 

“It’s _not,_ doll. I promise it’s not. It slipped my mind, that’s all,” he placated her. 

“Bucky, nothing _ever_ slips your mind. We’ve been dating for three years. I _know_ you. You didn’t even forget the first time they changed our trash day and we only had three days notice,” she said.

He sighed, leaning his forearms against the cold countertop across from her. “It wasn’t anything. I didn’t want to worry you.” 

“I’m not _worried,_ ” she said. “I’m angry. I’m frustrated. And I want to know if I need to go sleep at Jane’s for a few nights, but you won’t even tell me what happened. I could get Klein to hack the server and give me a copy of the report, you know.” 

“No, doll, please,” he panicked. “It didn’t mean anything. It was the job. You know I love you.” 

He looked down, sighing. His shoulders visibly slumped and he refused to make eye contact with her. 

“There were cameras and spies on the roofs. They were angled to see into the apartment we were crashing. We were undercover as a couple of newlyweds. But you know all that already, don’t you?” he chuckled humorlessly. “I wanted to stage a fight, have me sleep on the couch or something. She said we had to make it believable and the goddamned op commander greenlighted her plan.” 

“Did you sleep with her?” Darcy asked once he had let been quiet for too long. 

He looked up, eyes rimmed in red and face flushed. The thing about Bucky was he never showed too much emotion outright, it was never written so plainly across his face as it was at this very moment. She could see the regret in his eyes just as clearly as she could see the answer to her question written across the red tinting his face. But she wanted to hear him say it. 

“Bucky, did you sleep with her?” she repeated, her voice solid but her vision blurring as tears formed in her eyes. 

“Yes,” he whispered. 

“You slept with her,” she said, trying to breathe in deeply. “But you didn’t tell me. And Jane catches you flirting with her not just once, but twice now. You have lunch with her weekly. You conveniently schedule your gym time to match hers.” 

“Darce, please—” he begged. 

“And you stand there and lie to my face telling me it means nothing? You’re a gods damned _liar_ , James Barnes, and you know it.” Darcy seethed. 

“It _did_ mean nothing. Darcy, I want to be with you. I don’t want anything to do with fucking Britney,” Bucky insisted, voice urgent. 

“But you did fuck her and you didn’t have the balls to tell me. It meant something and I know it, Bucky I can see it in your face. So, don’t lie to me anymore and tell me it doesn’t,” she said. 

“I don’t want to lose you Darcy, that’s why I didn’t tell you,” he said, tears finally creeping out of his eyes to slide down his cheeks. 

She scoffed. “You just wanted the best of both worlds until you could make up your mind. But I've made up my own.” 

“What? Baby, please. Doll, stay. We can talk, like you always want to do, please,” he begged. 

“No. I’m going to Jane’s. I would never take your ability to choose from you, not after everything you’ve been through, Bucky. I respect you too much for that,” she said. “But, I can choose for myself. And I choose to leave. I’ll bring Thor later this week and we’ll get my things.” 

She grabbed her keys off the counter and snatched her purse off the hook by the door, pausing to wipe her tears so she could see better. 

“You can have what you want in life, Bucky. But you have to own up to the consequences of your own actions now. Because they were _your_ actions. And _this,"_ she said with finality, "is mine.” 

The door closed softly behind her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please feed the writer,  
> Kudos, comments, subscriptions, and bookmarks are always appreciated.
> 
> Please kindly let me know of any errors/mistakes.
> 
> Nameless Angel


End file.
